Sonar is useful on various types of watercraft in order to detect waterborne or underwater objects. For example, sonar may be used to determine depth, bottom topography, detect fish, etc. A transducer receives reflected sound energy from the underwater environment. The sound energy is processed to be displayed in graphical form on a marine electronic display, giving a user a “picture” of the underwater environment (e.g., displays the distance to and/or location of the waterborne or underwater objects).
A user, while fishing or operating a watercraft, may wish to utilize sonar to view an image of the underwater environment. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention describe assemblies and associated methods for utilizing a transducer, such as while fishing or operating a watercraft.